The present invention is directed to a method for the introduction of molecules into cells, including but not limited to bacterial and plant cells. The molecules which are introduced by the method of the invention include, without limitation, nucleic acids, carbohydrates, plant growth regulators and peptides. The method of the invention is further directed to the transformation of bacteria and plant cells and tissues and to the resulting transformed cells and tissues. The present invention is also directed to a method and medium for initiating more rapid and uniform growth of embryogenic callus, specifically the growth of soybean embryogenic callus.
The publications, patents and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular cases, to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference, and for convenience are referenced in the following text by author and date and are listed alphabetically by author in the appended bibliography.
Delivery of Molecules to Cells
Small and large molecules can be efficiently delivered to cells without cell walls by electric pulsing (Dagher et al., 1991), electroporation (Fromm et al., 1986) or through mediation by polyethylene glycol (Klebe, R. J., et al., 1983). These technologies, however, are of limited use with plants due to the presence of the plant cell wall. Other methods have been developed specifically for DNA delivery to plant cells, such as particle bombardment (Sanford et al., 1987), silicon carbide whisker technology (Kaeppler et al., 1990), and electroporation (D'Halluin et al., 1992). However, each of these delivery methods has significant limitations. For example, particle bombardment, while reported effective for transformation of some plant cells, typically relies on precipitation of DNA molecules onto the surface of inert carrier particles prior to delivery. As a result, this requirement limits the usefulness of the technology for delivery of molecules such as proteins. In fact, there are no reports of effective delivery of proteins to plant cells using particle bombardment.
Silicon carbide whisker technology is reported to be much less efficient than particle bombardment for DNA delivery to plant cells and has been shown to be effective only in one cell type and single genotype of corn (Frame et al., 1994). Delivery of DNA to cells via electroporation has been described (D'Halluin et al., 1992; Laursen et al., 1994), however, this technology is ineffective for most cell types and there are very few reports of its successful use in plant transformation research. Furthermore, there are no known reports of its use to deliver proteins and other large molecules to the cells of higher plants.
Microinjection has been used to introduce proteins (Neuhaus et al., 1987) and DNA (Neuhaus, et al., 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,548) into plant cells. The principal limitations of microinjection are that it is extremely time-consuming and possible only with cells that can be isolated and handled as single entities. For these reasons microinjection has not been the method of choice for the transformation of any plant species where the goal is to produce genetically modified germplasm.
Current aerosol beam technology has been reported to be capable of transforming the chloroplast genome of Chlamydomonas, a unicellular, green alga (Mets, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,842). Chlamydomonas chloroplast transformation can be considered a special situation since the chloroplast of Chlamydomonas is large, filling the entire cell of the typically 10 micron size organism. However, nuclear transformation was not reported by Mets and the only organism reported transformed was Chlamydomonas. Furthermore, in the eight years since the technology was first published, aerosol beam technology has not been reported to effect nuclear transformation of any species. Sautter et al. (1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,023, describe a technology which combines aspects of the aerosol beam and particle bombardment. Transformation with the technology reported by Sautter, et al., depends upon the inclusion of gold carrier particles of 1 micron diameter. There have been no other reports of the successful use of this technology.
As those of ordinary skill in the art recognize, it would be desirable to introduce a range of molecules including proteins and other macromolecules into plant and bacterial cells. This would allow, among other possibilities, the pursuit of pioneering studies in functional genomics. It is clear therefore that there is a need to improve aerosol beam technology to the point where it can be used routinely to effect nuclear transformation of important crop species such as corn and soybean and also to introduce other large macromolecules into cells. The method of the present invention solves this need.
Methods of Tissue Culturing
Cells which undergo rapid division and are totipotent are generally regarded as highly suitable targets for introduction of DNA as a first step in the generation of transgenic plants. Undifferentiated cells in tissues, such as meristematic tissues and embryogenic tissues are especially suitable. In general, cells of elite lines of crop plants are difficult to grow in culture. Specifically, cell division after introduction of nucleic acid is difficult to sustain and therefore selection of transformed cells often proves impossible.
Typically, embryogenic callus of soybean is cultured on high concentrations of 2,4-D (Ranch et al., 1985). However, even with high concentrations of 2,4-D in the culture medium, many cultivars do not produce sufficient embryogenic callus for transformation experiments. Specifically, there are no reports of high frequency initiation of callus from immature embryos or other tissue of elite soybean lines.
The useful lifetime of a soybean variety in the marketplace is usually around three years. This does not allow time for the backcrossing of transgenes into new and elite varieties from lines that are not elite, since by the time this could be accomplished, new varieties would have replaced those chosen as the recurrent parents in the backcrossing program. Furthermore, problems with loss of yield are commonly encountered when transgenes are introduced into elite material from non-elite transformants (Minor, 1998; Oplinger, 1998). Therefore, improved culture media which are capable of supporting rapid and uniform growth of a range of soybean germplasm would represent a significant advance in the art. Such an improved media are described herein.